


Q&A with TMNT

by DawnTheVamp



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, just random stuff, questions and answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnTheVamp/pseuds/DawnTheVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wanted to ask a question to one of the TMNT? Or anyone else from the show? Now you can!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Dawn: Hey everyone! So I saw someone else do this on Fanfiction.net and loved the idea so much I decided to do my own version here (big thanks to them for the idea though). Anyway, just dump a question in the comments *points dramatically at the comments box* and say who your question/s are directed at! You can add actions etc like I just did if you want. Go nuts! I'm not a very serious person anyway. I'll be checking daily for new questions and will hopefully update every few days, no matter how many questions I have. Cya all later!


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first lot of questions ^.^

Dawn: *sighs then shouts* RAPH! COME ON! WE'RE ABOUT TO START!

Raph: *leans out his room* People actually sent you questions?

Dawn: Hell yeah, now get your butt over here.

Raph: Fine... But don't go expecting me to answer everything...

Mikey: Aww come on Raphie, it'll be fun!

Raph: Mhmm...

Dawn: Okay then, so... I uhh, only got questions from one person but ah well. We'll get more later.

Casey: Dawn seriously? You dragged us down here for one question?

Dawn: Hey! They have loads and I think they're amazing ones so shut up and sit. *points at the couch*

Casey: *mutters* girls...

Dawn: *throws shoe at him* Watch it Jones!

Raph: Just get on with it Dawn.

Dawn: Alright, alright! *rolls eyes* Honestly... Boys...

* * *

Dawn: Okay first question is for Donnie, two actually.

Mikey: Oooooo, Donnie's popular.

Donnie: Shh, or we'll never hear the questions.

Dawn: Someone's eager... Anyway, KerryAnne askes What invention are you most proud of?

Donnie: Hmm... Well I'd have to say it's between the Tphones or the Shellraiser. They've both been pretty useful.

Mikey: Shellraiser! It's got weapons, and it's awesome with defence and gets us around real quick- No! Wait the Tphones have games and-

Raph: *slaps hand over Mikey's mouth* Okay, we get it...

Donnie: I guess I'll have to say the Tphones. We could quite easily live without the Shellraiser, but the Tphones are much more useful...

Dawn: Alright then, second question is what's your worst invention?

Leo: Well that's an easy one...

Donnie: These are my questions, would you guys shut up?

Dawn: Ooooooo, someone's touchy today. And it ain't Raphie for once.

Donnie: *glares* Anyway... I don't know, they all seem good to me. I guess if I went off what everyone else thought, it'd be the stealth vehicle. I mean the speed might not have been the best in the world but it did it's job.

Mikey: What about that times you tried to make your Bo staff into a rocket launcher?

*Everyone else groans*

Donnie: Yeah good point...

* * *

Dawn: *sings* Ohhhhh Raphie! Guess who's next?

Raph: Mikey?

Mikey: It's my turn?

Dawn: No! It's Raph's turn. He's got two questions as well.

Leo: No way, Don and Raph are popular? What's the word come to?

Raph: Let's just get this over with...

Dawn: Yay! Okay first question. Whatever happened to Mona Lisa? She was meant to be your love interest, but only ever appeared in one episode.

Raph: Who?...

Dawn: *facepalms* Seriously? *somehow drags 1987 Raph in then repeats question*

Mikey: Oooooooo, Raph doesn't even get to answer his question himself!

Raph: Can it Mikey!

1987 Raph: I don't really know what's going on... But I'm just gonna say that I have no clue what happened to Mona Lisa. Although it would be nice to see her again, she ran off and just disappeared. Can I go back now? He's starting to scare me... *points at Raph*

Dawn: Yep! That'll do, thanks! *also somehow shoves 1987 Raph back to wherever he came from* Right... Next question. Oooooo this is interesting. Okay If you could choose between living in the sewers or a chance to be human and live topside, what would you choose? And before you ask, everyone else has to stay down here, only you could go live topside.

*Everyone turns to Raph for his answer*

Raph: Uhhh... Well, as much as it would be nice to be able to go topside, I think I'm too used to stuff down here to even start to fit in up there. Besides, these three *points at Leo, Donnie and Mikey* would get into way too much trouble without me and... I guess I would sorta... Miss them...

Mikey: AWWWWWW! *leaps at and hugs Raph* We'd miss you too Raph!

Raph: Mikey... Off, now!

Mikey: Nah, you're too huggable.

Dawn: *mutters* this can't end well...

Raph: Mikey!

Mikey: *slowly lets go and backs away* Easy now Raphie... Hey is it that time already? I'm just gonna go make some lunch... AHHHHHH! *runs away screaming as Raph chases him*

* * *

Dawn: Well... While we wait for those two to get back-

*Mikey screams from somewhere in the lair*

Dawn:... *clears throat* We'll just move onto Leo.

Leo: Surprisingly I'm actually quite excited. Ask away.

Dawn: Right, you got two questions as well. Firstly, How do you cope with the pressure of being leader? Surely it must be exhausting. And you never get to relax and have fun like the others.

Leo: I guess it's just part of being a big brother. It can be irritating and exhausting at times, but I do get some time to relax and have fun, just not as much as the others. But as long as they're happy, I am.

Dawn: Awww, that's so sweet.

Leo: It's just the truth. What's the next question?

Dawn: Oh sorry Leo, you can't answer this one. *drags 1987 Leo in* He has to.

1987 Leo: What do I have to do?

Dawn: Just answer this question. Who do you like more: Lotus or Karai?

Leo: What's this about Karai?

Dawn: Shhh! Let him answer.

1987 Leo: I guess I would have to say Lotus. She's at least got a better chance of joining us unlike Karai, who's a member of the Foot. Still, I kinda like them the same.

Dawn: *shoves him back to the 1987 verse* Welp there's your answer KerryAnne! Even if it was a terrible one...

Leo: Who's Lotus?

Dawn: Doesn't matter!

* * *

*Mikey and Raph walk back in*

Dawn: Yay! You're back. Mikey your turn.

Mikey: Really! AWESOME!

Dawn: So, this'll be interesting. Mikey, Favourite pizza topping?

Raph: Oh god... You just had to ask!

Mikey: How cruel is this person? Pepperoni is soooo good! But so is cheese! No! I got it! JELLYBEANS AND JALAPENOS!

Dawn: Right okay... Well that's it for today! Now we need more questions. Just try to make them about the 2012 verse so I don't have to drag the others in and torment them. Thanks!


	3. The Awkwardness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note from me.

Dawn: *sits in the kitchen while no one else is around* So... No questions. Come on guys! You do realise how much the guys are gonna beat me up if I don't get any, right? They'll never let me live it down. Even if it's just one question! Anything! Oh also to all those who have read my Tick-Tock story, DON'T PANIC! Chapter 6 is being written right now, but I've had loads of school work to do so updating has been limited... Welp, cya all later!

Leo: Dawn? Who are you talking to?

Dawn: NO ONE!

Leo: Okay?... Hey you have more questions for us right? Last time was actually kinda fun.

Dawn: *smiles innocently and nods* Mhmm, totally! I got so many we might not even get through them all!

Leo: Alright then... *walks out*

Dawn: *mutters to self* I'm so dead...


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn: so... Still no questions. Ah well, seeing as this doesn't seem to be too popular then I'll be using this to post updates about upcoming chapters and stories that I'm currently writing. 

Right now, I'm working on three stories. The first is the one that I'm so proud of, Tick-Tock, which has reached over 400 hits! For my first fanfic every, that's just amazing and ending 2 is being written as we speak (well, read). I'm slowly getting there with it and I want to make it as good as possible for you all. 

Secondly is a short story that was requested. This will be called Lingering Fears and is based right after the events of season 3 episode 7, In Dreams and will focus on how each turtle feels after their experiences with the dream beavers. It'll probably only be a 1 chapter thing, yet I'm considering 2 chapters. 

Lastly is my newest idea which I've fallen in love with and have almost finished the first chapter for. This is called Into The Abyss, a story which came into my head while watching a video on YouTube. Like literally all my other stories, it will focus on Leonardo but will have many times where it switches to Raphael's, Donatello's or Michelangelo's POV. (weird writing their full names) however I'll make you wait to find out the plot for it, but it's a good one! 

Anyway thank you for all the support shown while I've been writing, it's helped so much! 

Oh, one last thing. Yes I will be writing a sequal to Tick-Tock but it is likely to not be posted for some time. I like to only write 1 large story at a time so I've come up with a post order for my stories:

1\. Finish Tick-Tock 

2\. Lingering Fears

3\. First chapter of Into The Abyss

4\. Either finish Into The Abyss then start Tick-Tock sequal or attempt to write them both at the same time (there will be much slower updates) 

So yeah! Lots planned! Well I'd better get writing, cya all hopefully in the next chapter of Tick-Tock.


	5. More questions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally got some more questions, and some updates about stories from me.

Dawn: *bursts into the lair then trips over her own feet and drops all the papers she was carrying* Ow... 

Everyone else: *stares at Dawn lying facedown on the floor*

Dawn: *leaps back up* We have questions!

Casey: Alright, maybe Casey Jones gets to answer some this time.

Dawn: Yeah... Sorry Casey, nope none for you.

Casey: Aww man...

Dawn: BUT there is one about you.

Raph: Can't we just start already? You got us all excited last time then barely had any questions.

Dawn: Fiiiiiiiiiiiine, seriously where is your enthusiasm? Right so we have two questions today.

Raph: Knew it...

Dawn: Shut up! *clears throat* anyway... The first is for Mikey and Leo. What do you guys think of Casey? We know that Raph sees him as a friend, and we  _all_ know how Donnie feels about him. What about you two?

Leo: Well-

Mikey: *hides behind Leo* He's not the worst guy ever, but I would say he's amazing either... At least he's not as annoying as Raph but he's not that far off...

Casey and Raph: *glares at Mikey*

Mikey: What? I'm just being honest! *clings to Leo*

Leo: Right... Well I agree with Mikey. Casey is a lot like Raph; stubborn, pretty hot-headed, hits first asks questions later... I think you get the idea.

Dawn: *sighs* Hope you two know that Casey and Raph will probably kill you later, right?

Mikey: *nods* Why do you think I'm hiding behind Leo?

Dawn: *rolls eyes* Okay, moving on. This one is for everyone. Once the Shredder and his cronies are defeated, what will you guys do then? Will you stay in the sewers of New York, or will you maybe go somewhere else and stir up trouble there? Like Michigan maybe?

Everyone: *starts talking at once*

Dawn: *Glares*

Everyone: *shuts up*

Dawn: Right. *points* Leo, go.

Leo: Personally I'd stay in New York. While Shredder might be gone there's bound to be something else that comes along, New York just seems to have that kind of luck, like the Kraang. Although if there was something bigger going on in another city we could go there, but here will always be our home.

Donnie: I agree with Leo. New York seems to need us, no matter what. And we grew up here. I'd also have to leave my lab behind.

Dawn: Of course... *rolls eyes*

Mikey: Where is your sense of adventure? I'd want to go to every city! There'd be new places to skateboard and new pizza to try and new bad guys to fight, it'd be AWESOME!

Raph: I guess I agree with shell for brains over there, not so much the skateboarding or pizza, but new enemies to fight would be cool. You up for it, Casey?

Casey: New bad guys to fight? Count me in!

Donnie: April is coming too!

April: Excuse me?

Donnie: Uhhhh... I mean if, if you want to that is... Heh...

Dawn: *winces* Oh he's so dead...

April: I guess so, someone's got to try to keep you lot out of trouble.

Splinter: Hmm, I would much like to go back to Japan. It is a country I believe you will all enjoy.

Dawn: You know Britain is nice this time of year... Actually that's a lie, it's freezing there right now. (Yep, I'm British ^.^) Anyway, there we go! If any of you have questions please shove them into the comments! Currently I'm debating whether or not to set a limit to how many questions I need per chapter, but right now I'm not getting many so I'll just write as I get them. Cya all later!

Mikey: See ya later dudes and dudettes!


	6. Update!

Hi all!

So sorry this isn't a chapter but I need to get this out. I've now got a blog on tumblr completely for all my fanfic on here! You'll be able to see when the next chapter is coming out, get previews of more stories and ask me anything you like! Messages and asks make me the happiest person alive ^.^

Link: http://dtvfanficblog.tumblr.com

This story will now be replaced by my ask box so it's being discontinued.

See ya all there!

Dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Dawn, as that's me. I own nothing else.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
